pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
STAR NIGHT's Debut Live + New Year Special~!
Debut Live: Unit: STAR NIGHT Coords: Star Night Coord Series Cyalume: Their own cyalume coords Song: Hirari/Hitori/Kirari Stage: STAR☆ANIS Stage Coord Change Start! Meganee: These coords are so cute! Look forward to your debut~! Everyone: Star Night Coords! Romaji = Hirari/Hitori/Kirari to kagayake Hitori dakeredo hitori de wa nai Start! susumu tame no lesson yellow|Mitu}}/ / Minna tomodachi datta yellow|Mitu}}/ / Minna rival datta demo ne #30D5C8|Ayana}}/ / Zettai omote to ura de damashita mama de #30D5C8|Ayana}}/ / Tatakattari wa shinakatta #57AFFF|Yuri}}/ Star kurukuru to motomerareru mono mo kawaru yellow|Mitu}}/ / Erabareru chance wo tsukamitore! Making Drama Switch On! Neon Lights Roulette! Cyalume Change! Actress no mirai wo shinjite Yume wo kanaeru tame ni utai odoru Hitori hitori/Kirari to theme wo koeyō Jibun no koto wo amayakashitara zenbu minukarete shimau yo |-| English = Something's shining alone It's alone, yet it's not lonely So let's start our lesson to move on! Everyone is friends Everyone is also rivals, but We never trick everyone before or behind us And we never made a cultivation The star spins and we seek another thing So let's use our chosen chance! Believe the future of Actresses Sing and dance to grant your dreams Let's overcome beyond our own shining themes If you pamper yourself, you'll lose everything New Year Special! Live#2: Coords: New Year Sunshine Coord,New Year Asian Coord, New Year Sky Coord Cyalume: Their own cyalume coords Song: Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai Stage: New Year Lake Stage Coord Change Start! Meganee: This New Year coord's colors are so bright,like the sunny day sky! Just like it is made by sunshine! Mituki: New Year Sunshine Coord! Yayy! Meganee: Coord colors' are so pretty,as they fits Hizaki-chan,Yumeka-chan,Ayana-chan and Alina-chan! As the Sunshine coord presents the day, this coord presents the night. Hizaki/Yumeka/Ayana/Alina: New Year Asian Coord! Meganee: The color of the sky is printed on this yukata! This is so cute! Yuri/Hontoni: New Year Sky Coord! *Mituki *Yumeka *Hizaki *Ayana *Aurora *Alina *Yuri *Hontoni Romaji = Oide! oide! yuuwaku no Dance again Oide yo oide! kaguya no shiro e Deai ga ayatsuru Misuterii Kiken na Perusona Odorou! odorou! tomaranai Dance beat Odorou yo odorou! kaguya no shiro de Making Drama Switch On! Everyone Play In PriPara Hills! Cyalume Change! Tsukamaete dakishimete Kono kiseki wa koi o yobu no ne Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo yasashiku sarawaretai Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me o sorasu Anata wa shiroi tsuki no Naito fureta te ga mada atsui Nogasazu ni dakishimete Kono kiseki o koi to yobu no ne |-| English = Come! Come! Dance again seductively Come on, come! To Kaguya’s castle Our fateful encounter is a manipulative mystery A perilous persona Let’s dance! Let’s dance! The Dance beat won’t end Come on dance, let’s dance! At Kaguya’s castle Laser beams pierce the night sky Will you watch with me? The dazzling stars illuminate these feelings Oh dream, last forever I want to forget all about tomorrow I’m the princess of red roses, I want you to make me yours tenderly I gently whisper and meaningfully avert my eyes You’re the knight of the white moon, The hand I felt is still warm Don’t let go and hold me tight I call this miracle love Come! Come! Dance again with passion Come on, come! To Kaguya’s castle The energy engulfs any hesitation Passion doesn’t sleep Let’s dance! Let’s dance! The Dance beat won’t stop Come on dance, let’s dance! At Kaguya’s castle The discothèque intertwines the constellations Stir me up too My heart vows upon the twinkling stars A transient dream is fine Tomorrow will take care of itself I’m the princess of black roses, I want you to make me yours passionately So I smile and my eyes invite you to chase me You’re also the knight of the black moon, Warmth lies deep in your eyes Seize me and hold me tight This miracle is called love I’m the princess of red roses, I want you to make me yours tenderly I gently whisper and meaningfully avert my eyes You’re the knight of the white moon, The hand I felt is still warm Don’t let go and hold me tight I call this miracle love Category:Rinne9274 Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Shows Category:Live Category:Unit Live Category:Debut Live Category:Mituki's Shows Category:Mituki Nijino Category:Yumeka's Shows Category:Yumeka Kasumi Category:Hizaki's Shows Category:Hizaki Tsukino Category:Ayana's Shows Category:Ayana Kurokawa Category:Alina's Shows Category:Alina Risaka Category:Aurora's Shows Category:Aurora Miyazaki Category:Yuri's Shows Category:Yuri Lelira Category:Hontoni's Shows Category:Hontoni Aota